Anhelo bajo la lluvia
by El mundo de Youko
Summary: Un cambio puede crear una lluvia sin fin dentro de tu corazón, pero cuando conoces el amor te da motivos de seguir, ¿Qué harás cuando el amor se marche? Pensaras que todo fue un sueño y ¿Si vuelve? Egoístamente te aferraras a el. YoiHi.


**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari no ou no son de mi pertenencia, solo tome sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes los lectores.**

**Anhelo bajo la lluvia**

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, sentía la fría lluvia caer sobre mi rostro, y chocando con alguna persona que decidía salir ante tal tempestad.

Mi mente no estaba concentrada en ninguna parte, y mis pasos no tenían rumbo, solo seguía el camino que se presentaba ante mí, sentía el corazón herido y una inmensa soledad se apoderaba de mí ser…

Cuando lo veía todo perdido mis pasos me llevaron a un puente, mire el río que estaba inquieto, intente mirar mi reflejo pero era en vano, una lagrima escapo sin poder evitarlo y cerrando con fuerza los ojos intente aventarme.

-¿Eres idiota?

Una voz grave llamo, una mano calida tomo mi brazo, y unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron…me aferro a el y sin poder mirar su rostro, sentí el palpitar de su corazón, luego me soltó y alce la mirada topándome con unos ojos carmesí. Como si en un sueño me hallara, jamás había visto un color de ojos así, solo en cuentos o leyendas ¿Quién era el? Me quede mudo ante su presencia, en todo caso nunca había sido bueno en las palabras… las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro indiferente, su cabello también era extraño, parecía muy punk o algún estilo similar, logro recordar que era negro azulado y en medio blanco como si lo hubiera pintado así a propósito.

-Oye, deja de mirarme. Aunque me pidiera eso, para mi era imposible dejar de mirarlo, no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer… pero no era cuestión de creerlo o no, ya lo estaba haciendo. Me acerque a el, ante su mirada de confusión probé sus labios sin importarme lo que el diría, eran secos por al aire, su aliento era calido y el contacto entre nuestra piel era perfecto. Me separe de el y aprecie su rostro pintarse de rojo, podía jurar que era similar a sus ojos, pero por desgracia no duro, inmediatamente cambió ese rostro adorable al rostro indiferente que poseía antes del beso, comencé a temblar el frío de la lluvia comenzaba a calarme y me recordó el motivo por el cual me encontraba en ese lugar. Me sentí perdido de nuevo y baje la mirada.

-No entiendo por que te ayude. Ni yo entendía el porque lo habías echo… era tonto salvar a alguien como yo, alguien que no merecía ser salvado, alguien que era un asesino un shinigami… ¡No tenías que hacerlo! De nuevo mi corazón dolía, pero el se acerco y me cubrió con su gabardina, voltee topándome de nuevo con sus ojos carmesí, ante mi asombro el dolor era calmado y mi inquietud desaparecía.

-¿Quién eres?

Me atreví a preguntar, el se encogió de hombros.

-Un dragón que perdió el rumbo, y que anhela hallarle sentido a la vida, ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche. Susurro recordándome la calidez de su aliento.

-¿Qué?

-Ojos zafiro…piel de nieve… cabello de noche, eso me recuerda cada parte de tu cuerpo. Se alejo de mí y me miro fijamente.

-Debo admitir que sigo sin saber por que te ayude, incluso yo intente morir al perderle sentido a la vida, pero alguien me dijo que aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para decidirlo… igual tú… así que vive. Finalizo y se dio vuelta para así verlo desaparecer entre la neblina, de nuevo sentí mi corazón latir, pero ¿Realmente estoy vivo? El fuerte palpitar me dijo que si… o que posiblemente me había enamorado.

Pasaron los días, estos se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años… no volví a saber de aquel dragón, ojos de fuego lo único que me decía que no había sido un sueño era la gabardina negra que me había dejado para protegerme del frío.

-Ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche, ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche, ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche.

-¿Por qué repites eso?

Pregunto una mujer castaña que se acerco a mi, estaba sonriente y daba tranquilidad, aun así no desee responderle.

-Ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche, ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche, ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche. Sin embargo seguí diciendo la misma oración, una y otra ves, hasta que note que ella seguía sonriente a mi lado.

-Me la dijo alguien que amo. ¿Amar? Era mucho, pero cuanto mas lo extrañaba mas me daba cuenta que lo amaba, aun si era como un sueño que jamás debía repetirse.

-Entiendo, es muy lindo ¿Te lo dijo a ti?

-Dijo que le recordaba cada parte de mi cuerpo…

-Debes quererle mucho. No me gustaba expresar mis sentimientos a los demás pero ella me ocasionaba ternura, y hablar de aquella persona me daba paz, cuando sentía inquietud decía esa oración.

-Si… es lo único que me quedo. De nuevo los recuerdos del pasado me asechaban, baje la mirada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-So… Yoite…

Sora… ese nombre era como una maldición asechando mi alma, debía olvidarlo… ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

-Yo soy Hanabusa Seki, eh venido por ti entonces. De nuevo su gran sonrisa.

-Usted trabaja para la casa hogar…

No era pregunta, lo afirmaba a lo que ella asintió.

Me ofreció entrar a su auto, tome mi pequeña bolsa y entre al vehículo. Así nos dirigimos a mi nuevo y temporal hogar;

A los once años olvide lo que era sonreír, no deseo entrar en detalles solo diré que a los doce asesine a mi padre… ahora tengo diecisiete y legalmente soy menor de edad, pase un año en un psiquiátrico a los trece me mandaron a una casa hogar y a partir de ahí eh estado en muchas, pero nunca eh sabido lo que es un verdadero hogar, y cuando creí tenerlo olvide como se sentía… lo único que me quedaba era el recuerdo del dragón… y quien me dio mi nuevo nombre fue un escritor llamado Yukimi… creo que era el nombre de su gato, no volví a verlo gracias a que me trasladaron de nuevo, espero que algún día lo mire de nuevo.

Mire por la ventana sin ánimos, la verdad no sabía lo que me esperaba y realmente no me importaba, no me encariñaba de nada ni de nadie por eso mismo que no era estable, no tenía caso y no necesitaba de nadie ni nadie necesitaba de mi.

-Llegamos. Detuvo el auto frente a una casa modesta, parecía tranquila y no era muy grande, baje del auto aun sosteniendo mi bolsa. La castaña abrió la primera puerta, entre y aprecie un lindo patio, había un estanque, esta era la primera casa hogar que no parecía prisión pero no debía acostumbrarme y lo sabía.

-Ya llegaste. Salio un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Si, el es Yoite a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros. Volvió a sonreír muy alegre, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Soy Thobari. Extendió su mano a lo cual yo me negué tomar, no me gustaba el contacto con las personas, no me gustaba ser tocado por nadie y debía dejarlo claro, el solo retiro la mano y ambos me invitaron a pasar.

Caminamos por un pasillo, por dentro también era acogedor como un verdadero hogar.

-Este será tu cuarto. Hanabusa abrió la puerta corrediza y me introduje, era lo mejor que vi en años y que vería de seguro.

-Acomódate, descansa un poco al rato te presentaremos a tus compañeros. Thobari salio al decir eso y Hanabusa me miro de nuevo y salio, otra vez me quedaba solo…

Durante todos esos años pasando de casa en casa, nadie me había adoptado, todos veían en mí un problema, y muchos sabían de mi delito, aquellos que realmente lo intentaron, se arrepintieron en una semana, nadie quería un niño como en el que me había convertido, nadie. Baje la mirada y de mi pequeña bolsa saque aquella gabardina negra, me aferre a ella y trate de olvidar una vez más todo aquello que me hería, mas que nada soñaba desaparecer en la noche y que nadie vuelva a saber quien fui, que mi triste historia no exista y que aquella mujer realmente solo haya sido un sueño, que aquel hombre solo sea una pesadilla y que aquel dragón no me encuentre… desaparecer, desaparecer… lejos muy lejos, convertirme en nada y mezclarme con la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Voltee atrás topándome con unos ojos verdes, en ellos vi soledad.

Decidí no contestar y limpiar aquellas gotas llenas de sufrimiento, volví a guardar la gabardina.

-Me llamo Miharu. Dijo aquel chico muy serio, no voltee solo sentí que se acerco.

-¡Aléjate!

Sus pasos se detuvieron, luego lo sentí marcharse. Nadie debía entrar a este mundo al que llamo mío… nadie puede entenderme ¡Nadie!

Cerre los ojos perdiéndome de nuevo, tratando de olvidar, pero era en vano ya que cada ves que lo hacia el pasado volvía a mi mente y solo veía aquellos rostros llenos de odio, todos sabían mi pecado, todos me odiaban ¡Era un asesino! Un asesino sin ser juzgado, cargando con aquella pesada cadena de culpa, mis fuerzas se desvanecían, el dolor aumentaba y las miradas me asechaban, morir le temo a morir… ¿Por qué es tan difícil desaparecer? Por favor Dios, concédeme ese deseo… aun si no lo merezco tenme piedad por esta ocasión ¡Por favor!

Con mis manos cubrí mis ojos, la soledad se comía mi alma y guardando el dolor provocaba que me pudriera poco a poco, era cobarde y lo sabía, era un ser horrible y lo sabía…

-Ya esta la cena, ¿No has salido en todo el día?

Hanabusa, tan amable… no voltee a verla, solo me levante y con la mirada baja negué.

-Bueno te presentare a tus compañeros. No tenía caso, igual como siempre me la pasaría solo. Me levante y la seguí, llegamos a un comedor y ahí ya habían algunos jóvenes entre ellos el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Niños, el es Yoite y será su nuevo compañero, cuiden bien de el. Sonrió tan tierna, los jóvenes hicieron igual, eran cinco en total.

-Hola, me llamo Raimei. Se acerco una rubia de dos coletas, retrocedí un paso.

-Soy Aizawa. Saludo un albino de lentes.

-Raikou, soy el hermano de Raimei, menciono un pelirosado.

-Soy Gau.

-Miharu. No tenía por que recordar sus nombres, no lo sentí necesario, no dije nada y solo cambie de dirección mi mirada.

-¡Oye di algo!

Grito aquel que dijo que su nombre era Gau, sus ojos me recordaban a los de un gato, uno molesto, seguí sin decir nada tal vez me dejaría de molestar.

-¡Te hablo!

Se puso enfrente de mí, era molesto que deseaba matarlo justo ahí…

-Gau déjalo en paz. Dijo el pelirosado, para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza a ese gato molesto, yo me aleje mas, quería irme no quería nada de ellos solo que me dejaran solo.

-A cenar. Salio Thobari, los cinco chicos fueron a la mesa, yo los mire confundido y luego en algún lugar vacío tome asiento, tenía hambre…

-Yoite, si requieres algo, haznos saber. Dijo el mayor, de los cinco chicos… no era necesario, por ello no lo tomare en cuenta, no me gustaba la amabilidad… la sentía como lastima y yo no quería la lastima de nadie…

-Te ves un poco pálido, ¿Estas…

-¡No me toques!

Aquella chica rubia intento acercarse, inmediatamente me aleje, todos me miraron asustados.

-¡Déjenme en paz, no quiero nada de nadie! ¡Solo déjenme solo!

Sentí mis ojos arder y salí corriendo del lugar, sin rumbo como solía hacer hasta llegar a una capilla y sentir la mirada molesta de Dios… por favor tenme piedad ¡Acaba con esto!

Me arrodille mientras las lagrimas caían, suplicando que el dolor parara, suplicando a aquel Dios molesto que por una ves tuviera piedad de este ser insignificante.

-Por favor… por favor… solo… ¡Escúchame!

-Yoite…

Aquel chico de ojos solitarios se acerco a mí, sin importarle el rechazo me abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Quiero desaparecer!

-Todo estará bien… Yoite. Me aferre a su calidez y comprensión, y me pregunto si realmente todo estará bien… por esa ocasión desee confiar en alguien y en las palabras de esperanza, solo por esta noche.

_La soledad cae como la lluvia, tan repentina, el dolor cae como la nieve tan fría pero jamás lograra ser tan pura por que se mancha al entrar en contacto con la tierra… _

_Pasan los años y yo cada ves, siento que no podré seguir una ves mas… _

_Las personas no entienden nada, solo sonríen para animar a alguien que olvido lo que era la felicidad… _

_El día que te vuelva a ver, tal ves recuerde lo que era ser feliz, y tal ves tu me des las fuerzas que perdí, tal vez tu me llenes donde quedo un hueco… _

-¿No crees volver a soñar?

-No… es mejor que olvide…

Miharu me miro fijamente, luego suspiro.

-Como digas. Han pasado ocho meses desde que llegue, a pesar de todo en Miharu encontré un verdadero amigo, pero aun vivo con miedo de perderlo como todo lo que amo, los demás aprendieron a lidiar con mis choques de personalidad, tal ves a veces soy molesto.

-Lo eres. Mire confundido a Miharu.

-¿Lo soy?

-No, no te lo decía a ti, el cuatro ojos se asomo y me dijo que si era molesto. Respondió con su rostro indiferente, luego bostezo y se recargo.

-¿Lo es?

-Si, Raimei se enojo con el de nuevo. Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-No, pero es divertido. Se levanto de su lugar y prosiguió por salir.

-Mañana ¿Tienes escuela?

Pregunto antes de salir de la habitación, a lo cual yo asentí, no dijo más y se marcho.

No me gustaba quedarme solo… solo recordaba que cada día me hundía mas en un mar sin fondo, conforme caía mas oscuro se volvía mi alrededor. Era verdad mañana tendría que asistir a la escuela aun si no lo deseara todos teníamos que hacerlo, de nuevo las miradas acusadoras estarían sobre mi aun si Gau que tenía mi misma edad me acompañara se que nada cambiaria, desee que el mañana no llegara y que pudiera quedarme encerrado en mi mundo… no quería sentir mas dolor pero era imposible, mañana debía enfrentarme al mundo real.

_Ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche, ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche, ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche._

El susurro se hizo presente, los recuerdas volvían con rapidez, sentía que caía con gran velocidad y sentí mi sangre arder, de nuevo vi mis manos mancharse de sangre y aquel rostro lleno de odio se reflejaba en un mar inquieto era el mismo odio que me poseía, si tan solo pudiera parar ¡Para! Grite mil veces pero solo escuchaba el eco.

_Ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche, ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche, ojos zafiro… piel de nieve… cabello de noche._

Solo tienes que salir de mi ser… pero te aferras mas a mi… ¡Vete!

-Yoite es hora de levantarte. Hanabusa abría las cortinas, con dificultad abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo, luego note que la luz no entraba, y por ultimo supe, me había quedado dormido sin cenar.

Ella salio, yo comencé a levantarme y mire hacia fuera… el día era nublado y parecía que llovería, no me gustaba por que me recordaba aquel día de hace cuatro años.

En silencio llegue a la cocina, aun no tenía uniforme pero supuse que pronto me lo conseguirán.

-¡Yoite vámonos!

Gau me hablo, a lo que asentí, tome mis cosas y lo seguí.

-Que les vaya bien. Se despidió Hanabusa, los demás ya se habían ido antes, Gau y yo éramos los últimos en salir.

-No te preocupes por el primer día, aunque cuidado suelen acosar mucho a los nuevos… aunque con ese carácter que tienes los vas ahuyentar de inmediato. Si… aunque no se como a ustedes no les había pasado, tal ves mi frialdad no tenia efecto en ellos… o probablemente eran tontos… eso sonaba mas coherente…

No importa cuanto tiempo pase mis pasos son lentos… no importa lo que pase, mi vida ya esta marcada.

Cuando volví en si, mire la escuela y una pequeña gota cayó por mi rostro, mire el cielo y mas de esas gotas caían lentamente y se impactaban contra mi ser… luego con rapidez se impactaban contra el suelo una tras otra, parecía como si el cielo se cayera a pedazos… o tal ves deseaba morir y se lanzaba poco a poco para sentir mas el dolor ¡El cielo era masoquista! Al igual que mis débiles deseos. Cerre los ojos para sentir el dolor del cielo, tal ves el como Miharu también me entendería.

-Esto no es bueno. Una voz grave llamo, estaba justo atrás de mi y lentamente voltee para toparme con unos ojos rojos, como en un sueño, como si volviera al pasado… como si realmente no fuera cierto.

-Vamos Hiei, no te quedes parado ahí. ¿Hiei? Su nombre era Hiei, por años soñé saberlo, dime dragón de ojos fuego ¿De nuevo soñaba? A caso volviste para abrirme las viejas heridas, no, volviste a entrar en mi vida para crear en mi mas heridas, para terminar de matarme… pero soy como el cielo, soy un masoquista y anhelo morir lentamente en tus manos…

-¡Yoite no te quedes ahí parado!

En el momento en que voltee a ver a Gau, perdí la pista de aquel dragón de ojos fuego… pero sabía que el sueño apenas daba inicio, era transportado al pasado de forma cruel.

…

…

…

-Chicos el es Yoite, sean amables. El profesor me presento a todos los jóvenes de dicha clase, esta escuela solo era para hombres. Curiosos miraron al chico parado frente de ellos, curiosos deseaban saber quien era, de donde venía, y por que no tenía apellido… deseaban saber mi historia pero jamás la conocerían, la guardaba de forma egoísta y cargaba con ella…

Mire de nuevo hacia fuera, la lluvia era tranquila, pero me hacía sentir inquieto.

_El amor, fue encerrado cruelmente, no puede volar y a nadie le interesa. _

_Gracias a ti conocí el dolor… y a nadie le interesa. _

_El amor ruega desde su jaula ser liberado, y a nadie le interesa. _

-¿No recuerdas quien soy?

Hallando valor, lo busque y con ese mismo valor le enfrente; caminaba con sus amigos por el pasillo, cuando me miro el valor se derritió y baje la mirada con temor.

-Hn. Esa fue su respuesta, el era mucho mas bajo que yo, me pregunto por que, pero sabía perfectamente que era el… su mirada era la misma, aun si era mas alto que el o el mas bajo… no había cambiado, nada había cambiado.

-Creo que te habla a ti. Dijo un pelinaranja, a lo cual Hiei solo se dio media vuelta, y continuo caminando, antes de irse dijo…

-Me confundes de persona…

Y así lo perdí de vista, mi valor ya era solo un mito pues no me atreví a seguirle…

Nuevas heridas salían, y el odio a la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte.

Al salir de la escuela me adelante a Gau, quería estar solo, pero en algún momento del camino me perdí, para refugiarme de la lluvia me escondí bajo un gran árbol, cerre con fuerza mis ojos y de nuevo aquellas miradas acusadoras, sentí una ves mas mis manos mancharse, ya no podía correr mas pues estaba cansado… pero no había alternativa.

-Hace frío ¿No crees?

Voltee al sentir la presencia de otra persona, de nuevo aquel cruel dragón hacia aparición.

-Hiei…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Se recargo en el árbol, mientras su mirada se perdía en el vacío, yo no respondí nada y hubo un momento de silencio.

-Realmente me olvidaste…

Baje la mirada, y sonreí con tristeza.

-Eres muy cruel…

-Es mi naturaleza, es inevitable…

¡No me mires! Por favor no me mires…

-Ojos zafiro…

¡No lo digas!

-Piel de nieve… cabello de noche. Dragón embustero, mentiroso… traicionero.

-No se puede olvidar tan fácil el primer amor.

-Pero si puedes negarlo…

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa, por que este sueño solo nos pertenece a nosotros…

-Eres muy egoísta…

-Dime algo que no sepa. Con la mirada baja, me negué a mirarlo, las heridas se incrementaban.

-La lluvia seguirá, y seguirá, pero no tienes por que pasarla tu solo. Finalizo, dejándome un nudo en la garganta y se marcho, algo que el tenía muy común, era que siempre se iba sin decir adiós… tal ves por eso mismo siempre volvía aun si tardaba años el volvía sin falta, pero aun tenía temor de que en algún momento lo olvidara…

Prefiero pasar toda la vida con esta eterna lluvia solo, que a lado de un mentiroso como tu… mi dragón de ojos de fuego… mi Hiei…

En el fondo sabía bien que me engañaba a mi mismo.

…

…

…

-Por lo menos a mi cuéntame…

Desde el primer día hasta el que hoy vivíamos…desde el primero…

Estábamos sentados en la azotea mirando el cielo nublado, en algún momento el se acerco a mi y en ese justo momento le permití pasar a mi vida, amar a un sueño llego a ser tonto, pero yo bien sabía que era le tonto mas tonto de todos…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-La verdad…

-No tienes derecho a saberla. Sin mirarnos, sin atrever hacerlo…

-Aquel día, vi un niño solitario, un niño que estaba herido, Yoite ¿Qué te paso?

-Ese día todo murió… con ello la esperanza y las miradas de odio oscurecieron mi ser. Escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas y me aferre a ellas.

-Hn, pues por lo menos la conociste, yo nací sin esperanza y nunca nadie me deseo decir como se sentía tenerla, viví dependiendo de odio, y de la fuerza.

-Desearía tener fuerza, pero yo solo conozco la debilidad.

-Por ello mismo no tenemos derecho a morir. Sus labios secos sostuvieron los míos, cuando no me di cuenta levanto mi rostro y me beso, sello toda palabra en un beso, por dentro me reí solo éramos dos despechados que odiábamos la vida… dos idiotas que no merecían ni la muerte misma, y que por mi parte yo le temía.

_Ya no basta con tan solo quererte_

_El simple anhelo ya no me llena por completo_

_Tu voz y tu forma de hablar _

_Dentro de la tristeza. _

Llegando a casa, solo deseo dormir, antes temía cerrar los ojos pero ahora siento el valor de enfrentarme a la tormenta que este dentro de mí ser…

-Nunca nos presentaras a tu dragón ¿Verdad?

Di un saltito, voltee y mire a Miharu y a cuatro curiosos chicos.

-¿Cómo?

Por alguna razón me ocasiono miedo esa pregunta…

-No te hagas, ¿Cómo se llama?

Estaba acorralado, igual tendría que hablar…

-Hiei… ambos somos unos egoístas como para atrevernos a decir más…

-Solo una pregunta. Dijo serio mi amigo, todos lo miramos confundidos.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Han tenido sexo?

Mi rostro se calentó, se pinto de rojo y todos abrieron la boca ante el asombro.

-¡Miharu!

¿Cómo no lo vi pasar? Sonreí divertido, durante estos meses realmente sentía mi corazón más feliz y el sueño aun no se convertía en una pesadilla ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? No lo se pero solo esperaba que fuera un largo tiempo… uno muy largo.

_Dentro del dolor y la soledad _

_Brilla ligeramente este sentimiento _

_Como nadie me enseño _

_Nadie me enseño a diferenciar… _

¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!

Sus gritos invadían el salón, todos me miraban con odio, de alguna forma lo habían descubierto… de alguna forma, sabía que era mucho pedir ser feliz, corrí tratando de callar las voces, pero mas avanzaba mas fuerte sonaban… llovía con fuerza…

_¡Mama! Un pequeño yo corría a lado de una bella mujer, pero no veo su rostro, lo olvide, ella era mi mama, su nombre era Sora. _

_-Hijo mío, dime ¿Qué harías si mama no estuviera? _

_Su pregunta lo sorprendió… _

_-Si mama no esta, dejaría un hueco en mi corazón. El contesto, ella egoístamente le juro nunca abandonarlo pero era una mentirosa como lo eran todos los demás. _

_Solo tenía once años cuando entro a esa habitación, se sentía fría y estaba oscura, predio la luz y miro a su madre en el suelo, creyó que ella dormía y se acerco, cuando la movió un poco miro algo rojo… por primera vez sus manos se manchaban de ese color. _

_-¡Asesino! _

_Grito aquel hombre cruel, culpando de sus pecados a su pequeño hijo, haciendo sentir mal por algo que el mismo no comprendía. Ese día su madre lo abandono de forma cruel, el hombre cruel siempre lo culpo y el siempre le creyó. _

_Un año después aun cuando el pequeño yo deseaba ser feliz, en el fondo una tormenta lo ataba, ese día su padre el cual había dejado de ser humano intento matarlo, escupiéndole le dijo "shinigami" de nuevo el lo creyó y lloro dejando ver la tormenta de su corazón y cansado de soportar al demonio, lo empujo y con un pedazo de cristal se corto la mano y con ello justo en el corazón lo acuchillo, miro su odio reflejado en los ojos del demonio y esa fue la segunda ves que sus manos se mancharon de rojo. _

-¿Yoite?

Corrí y me aferre a Hiei, como años atrás, solo con ese dragón cruel yo me sentía calido otra vez.

-Por favor llévame lejos de aquí… por favor ¡Sácame de aquí!

Confundido accedió a mi petición y nos fuimos.

Bajo aquel inmenso árbol nos refugiamos, el no me pregunto nada.

_En el amor hay locura y discreción. _

Llore un largo rato, mientras me aferraba a el, su esencia me daba seguridad.

-¿Por qué no somos mas fuertes? Así por lo menos podríamos morir…

-Creía que le temías a la muerte…

-¡Pero es mejor que este dolor!

-Si tus manos se manchan de sangre, sujeta las mías… así ambas estarán completamente sucias… si tu alma esta llena de pecados únete a mi así ambos seremos los peores…

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si… pero a mí nunca me ha importado…

-¿Quién eres?

-Creí haberlo dicho… un dragón sin rumbo… un demonio que se enamoro de forma idiota…

_El amor es fuente de debilidad y yo soy el mas débil por llegarte amar. _

-Juntos ¿Podemos parar la tormenta?

-No lo se… pero juntos podemos enfrentarla…

-Entonces por unas ves en tu vida, no te vayas y quédate a mi lado…

-Con la condición de que nunca me pidas que saque tu corazón de la jaula en que lo atrape…

-Igual si lo liberas no sabrá a donde ir…

_Sujeto tu mano con firmeza ante la sincronía de nuestros corazones. _

Caminando sin rumbo, bajo la lluvia ya no me importa por que me aferro a tu mano, sin mirar atrás pero sin olvidar iremos a un lugar donde el sol salga y brille con fuerza.

_Amar en tiempos nublados hace que en mi salga el sol. _

No importa lo que los demás digan… ya no importa por que ahora puedo cerrar los ojos sin tener miedo a aquellas miradas de odio.

-¡Ya ha pasado un año!

-Chicos no griten, lo van a despertar.

-Los vamos a despertar, anoche vi una sombra entrar al cuarto.

Abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a un molesto Hiei.

-¿No se saben callar?

-Si Thobari sabe que dormiste aquí estas, muerto…

-Hn. Un beso le di en su frente.

-Feliz primer aniversario. Sonreí dulcemente, el se acerco mas a mi y me beso en los labios, luego salio de la cama e intento no ser descubierto, aunque era en vano siempre lo atrapaban.

Mire por la ventana y vi el sol brillar con fuerza.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Huh?

-En esta vida, e tenido una madre egoísta, un padre cruel… muchos hogares sin calidez, y un hueco en el corazón…

-Yoite…

-Pero, en mi otra vida eh tenido dos padres, uno que no e visto en mucho tiempo y otro que desea verte muerto, una bella madre, muchos hermanos, un mejor amigo, un bello hogar y un novio muy egoísta y egocéntrico.

-Gracias por el ánimo. De nuevo sonreí.

-Dime ¿Cuánto falta para ser muy fuertes?

-¿Aun piensas en ello?

-No, pero si muero, quiero morir con estos sentimientos que ahora guardo en mi corazón. Hiei me miro un segundo y luego desvío la mirada, apartándola sin interés, era algo que en el me hacia reír.

-¡El que va a morir eres tu enano maldito!

Tirando la puerta, Hiei salto, y Thobari apareció, esto era muy común, así era mi familia, en cierto modo esta era mi casa y siempre lo sería…

Reí con fuerza llamando la atención de todos, realmente desconocía el pasado de aquel dragón de ojos de fuego, y el dragón no sabía a detalle mi vida, pero eso ya no importaba por que juramos no mirar atrás de nuevo, nadie en este bello hogar lo hará, aunque realmente es difícil olvidar simplemente no dejaremos que eso nos controle jamás.

_Cuando la mañana se llene de luz con valor diré "Te quiero" _

…

…

…

**Hola! Pues de la nada comencé a escribir esta historia y así quedo XD espero que les guste nee ~ y puse frases echas por mi y otras del ending de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, bueno es de mi obsesión XD YoiHi *¬* pues sin mas que decir espero que les agradara ^^ solo no me maten XD **

**Perdón si las personalidades no me salieron -.- o si obtuve alguna falla al fin y al cabo aun tengo mucho por aprender y pues realmente esto es con el fin de mi entretenimiento, con ello me expreso y con el fin de su entretenimiento ^^ **

**Gracias. **


End file.
